My ExLover
by dimplesgirl
Summary: Jenny rolled her eyes, her temper getting the better of her. "C'mon Jethro, its just sex.". - Jibbs


Just a little something that came to me while watching Beautiful Girls, which has Lauren Holly in it. Its different, and Jenny may seem OOC but she is intoxicated, and besides I like to think of her as a little more forward than most.

Stole a few lines from the movie itself, which was crap, in my opinion anyway.

Don't own NCIS, and oh yeah, please review its the only way I can improve.

Xx

-My Ex-lover-

Jenny Shepard showing up at her ex-lovers birthday dinner, drunk was one thing, but Director Jenny Shepard showing up to her ex-lover/ current employee's birthday dinner smashed and throwing herself at him was another.

In hindsight she'd conceed that half a bottle of bourbon before an unexpected visit to Jethro's party at Ducky's, was a mistake. Probably not as big a mistake as attempting to whisper to Jethro she wasn't wearing any underwear had been, but nevertheless, a mistake.

It hadn't taken Gibbs long to grip her tightly under her elbow and shove her into his truck. She had already pissed enough people off when she'd sent Tony undercover, she didn't need to dig her hole any deeper, or at least that's how he rationalized driving her back to her house.

"Where's your detail, Jenny?" He asked gruffly as they sat in the still car in her driveway, his hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel and his eyes not daring to touch hers.

"Around." She replied ominously, smiling as she slipped off her seat belt. Slowly crawling over to him she placed one hand on his shoulder for balance and the other crept dangerously along the seam of his pants. Her tongue slid across his ear in the most sensual way as she whispered,

"I want you to come inside."

"No, Jen." He responded immediately, trying desperately not to enjoy the feeling of her warm lips tracing a path down his neck. She was coming on strong and eight years ago he would have had her on her back already. But that was then, and this was now, and right now he was pissed at her. Pissed at her for lying to him, for using Tony for her personal vendetta, for a thousand reasons he couldn't think of as her mouth returned to his ear.

"Oh, come on, you can unwrap one last gift." She purred seductively, her breath sweet and giving away just how much bourbon she'd consumed.

"Not tonight, Jenny. You need to go inside."

"Jethrooo," She drawled, turning his face so her green eyes bore into his blue, her lips inches from his own. "You could come in and slip into something more comfortable." Jenny pleaded, her hand slipping beneath the waist band of his pants and cupping him firmly, noting even with his protests how much this was effecting him.

Gibbs snorted. He'd never heard that one before. "Like what?" He responded, his lips moving fractionally closer to hers.

Jenny smiled evily her free hand moving to the back of his head and pulling his mouth to hers. "Like me." She smirked, rubbing him sensually as he finally lent in to kiss her. It was hot and rough and everything she wanted, her hand pumping him gently as her tongue forcefully probed his mouth.

Jethro found himself responding to her minstrations, and fought hard against the urge to let her get him off. His strong hands moved to her shoulders pushing her off him. Jenny's hand swiftly moved out of Gibbs' pants and she sat back on her knees smirking.

"No." Was all he said, his eyes harsh and emotionless. Jenny's mouth curved into a smile, leaning forward she attempted to pick up where they left off, her lips seeking his. Gibbs held her firmly, keeping her away from him. "No," he repeated.

Jenny rolled her eyes, her temper getting the better of her. "C'mon Jethro, its just sex."

"I said no, Jenny." He replied gruffly, turning to look out his window. "You need to go inside."

"Fine!" Jenny responded losing it. "If I can't get it from you, I'm sure I can find many other men who'd be happy to step in." She huffed as she renched open his door. "Maybe Dr. Gerland is free." she yelled hoping for a reaction.

"Maybe he is." Jethro shot back, his eyes harsh as she clutched to door ready to slam it.

"Fuck you, Jethro!" She said, slamming the trucks door so hard the window shook.

Gibbs sighed watching as she marched to her porch and threw he front door shut. He'd made the right decision.

-The End-

Not sure if I got the Doctor's name right. So sorry about that, also unbeta'd so be kind.


End file.
